Alien Age
by Dyzforia
Summary: AU/Set in the future of Thedas. F!Hawke/Fenris, Isabella/Varric, Anders/Merryl. Methyria Hawke has been plotting the death of a certain Mage politician in the Imperium, and soon it comes to fruition. Smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age 2. If I did, there would have been sex scenes and not cut scenes. w. Bioware ILU! A/U-Future-ish setting. Bad Joke for a name. Be gentle as this is the first time I've posted a fan fiction, however, It was demanded in my brain.** (Hawke is a much odder Creation than the original game, so bear with it. ^w^ )

* * *

><p>"Maker never did like those of my ilk much." Methyria smirked. The Hawke line had been almost cursed since the days of old, losing family along the way, killing friends, causing worldly change, ending up alone in the world. Her eyes fell on her reflection, she had short black hair that shimmered under the lights, but it shone in a way that was unnatural, anyone paying attention could see it was a wig and not her natural tresses. She sighed the real color of her hair long forgotten in the years she'd been working around the city. It was nothing new, she wanted to forsake what she was and find a nice place to settle down, but that...that would have to wait until this was over. She smiled, a fake facade looking back with thick eyeliner, and caked on foundation, in this line of work one had to portray what men wanted, and that was a fake woman, entirely plastic.<p>

She wasn't fake like most of those she ran into at this place, no knife had ever touched her skin to alter it, though in some ways the scars from those procedures were a bit more endearing than what she wore on her skin. She looked and felt fake, but then that was the part she played, this was the game she had delved into for years now. Waiting biding her time, and taking the jobs that came her way, all the while laying in wait for him to appear again. It had taken time...she was a mere slip of a girl when she'd known of the man's existence, the brutal betrayal, the horrific ending to her beloved mother...that was when her innocence of the world had died, her love for living things left her. She was cold, a monster created by a careless indistinction between a whore, and a loving mother. Now, now she was what one would call souless, giving no quarter, an excellent killer. Tonight, all her practice, all her determination, and every last piece of her plan had fallen into place. He was there. The disgusting mage politician who had used his magic and power to murder a poor woman who's only true failing had been to fall in love with an undocumented mage. Well, that and keeping that her daughters had magic from the ordained research facilities. That thought always brought a smile to her lips, it meant that no one knew she was a mage...but then again she wasn't the sort of mage one ran into often. She liked her blades better than magic, but a well placed fireball was just as effective as her blades. It was useful.

The loudspeaker rang and she was shaken from her thoughts, scattered as they were, she would be heading out soon, and with any luck, the toned body she trained everyday would pay off now. And then she could start over...or die by his guard's hands once she'd gotten through it all. She grinned, and stepped out onto the stage, her presence was awe inspiring, even to the girls who competed with her, the strut she had in six inch heels would make any woman envious. The booming loudspeaker and trashy music stopped, "Give a huge welcome for the divine goddess herself, Lascivious Lyrium!" She HATED her stage name with a passion unlike any other, but Lyrium was the most treasured commodity by mages, and it wasn't like it hadn't given her more work with them, not that many of the snakes that tried it on had lived to tell the tale. She spotted her main target, but ignored him. Knowing that he hated to be ignored by women, or men, but she focused on those who had been there as customers before, her movements illiciting howls of delight from every man there, except the guard dog who's skin shimmered in the low light. He was dark in skin tone, tall, even for a human, and his muscles had been honed through years of training, or abuse, depending on how one looked at it. Long elvish ears, and pale locks crowned a most striking face though his nose might have been a little too long for his face. The eye color was a mystery for now, but she knew who he was, exactly what he was. He was going to be trouble for her, but as she moved across the stage, clothing almost dripping off of her, she landed her skimpy black lace dress on his shoulder. Sinking down to the music she smirked, suddenly ignoring everyone else in the room and focusing on the male bodyguard who's hair was white.

Information had told her that the white haired man was his favorite pet, the prefect dog to keep the assassins and usurpers at bay. He was intimidating sure, but that was nothing compared to her hatred for the man that he was owned by. She could face down demons to get at that man that sat staring her down, daring her to keep defying him as her eyes never left his faithful dog. Her hands moved with the music, and her shimmering bra slowly came undone, her ample bust staying where it had with the bra, muscles rippling as her bra was thrown, landing on the bodyguard's head. Oh yes, she was working to make sure that the foul bastard was going to be pissed off enough to leave his dog else where. Her body swung with a grace that few were capable of managing, even elves would have difficulty doing what she was doing on that pole, in heels and nothing but her panties that left little to the imagination, but always, her eyes wandered to the bodyguard, and he stood there impassive, obviously having no reaction to her taunts. That didn't surprise her, it made it all the better his stoic expression against her onslaught that was driving his master insane with need. She could see him beckoning to the owner of the establishment she worked for. Obviously haggling over a price. It was fun, exciting to know it would come to an end tonight.

The final song began to play and she smiled sweetly, painted lips turning up in a mischievous grin, her hands slipping down to her panties, ready to reveal all when the man she was luring silenced the music, "Pray now dearest little pet, I'd like to keep that particular part of your body a mystery."

She swallowed down the sickness in her stomach and looked at him with that endearing sort of clueless manner she had developed over the years, "Oh? But why ever for sir? Do you not like a view of what you have bought for an evening before you finish the transaction?" The sweetness on her tongue lingered in her smile. The bodyguard quirked a brow at his master, obviously thinking this would be a wise thought.

His master waved off the look with an irritated growl that caused the bodyguard to shrink a bit, "My dearest pet, your performance alone would be worth the hefty sum I paid for your entertainment tonight, and i would pay more to keep that small favor from being seen by others eyes." The man was old enough to be her grandfather, but it wasn't what bothered her, it was who he was and what he'd done so often with his power that made her stomach lurch. He reached out to touch her, and she stilled the revulsion against his light brushing against her shoulder, the look in his eyes one she remembered from when he looked at her mother. A possession to be torn asunder. All the while she smiled sweetly, though the bodyguard seemed to think something was off, he did not however voice this concern, it was always better to keep his mouth shut. So instead he offered her dress back to her.

Hawke smiled, and took it back, her fingers brushing the bodyguard's with a lightness that was obviously meant as something more. She winked at him, making her interest in him even more obvious to his master. His body tensed under the gaze of his master, making it clear to Hawke that there was fear in him from what this man had done. And she was sure he would be punished, though perhaps he would not if it was after she had her time with his master.

Taking the lead as she pulled the lace dress over her semi-nude form, the master introduced himself, "I am Danarius, dear girl, what would your name be?" He smiled, knowing his name would carry much weight in this circle of people, feeling that his status would distract the girl from his admittedly handsome bodyguard. Of course the man appealed to Danarius, that's why he'd chosen such a striking elf and then added his own form of elaborate decoration to his skin in the Lyrium branding. However, Danarius wanted the girl's attention for his own, so he would use his name and power to get it, since a lowly slave only had looks to call his own.

There was a tingle in her fingers, they itched to slit the man's throat as he dared to speak his name, however she controlled the urge thoroughly, "Ah, a lady never reveals her true name in the establishment, and not for others to be allowed to hear, but I know well of you Lord Danarius." She spoke in that sacchrin sweet tone again, this time eyes that shifted looked into the older man's eyes, she was taller than him in her heels by a good four inches, her attention on him, though only half of it. She was in the back of her mind curious about the "lap dog" of Danarius, but that would be answered soon enough.

Danarius laughed, "Well, I will have to torture it out of you in private then."

The tone he used was one that made Hawke cringe internally, but outwardly she looked cluelessly at him, "I am not ticklish, sir." Her own tone was bewildered sounding, as though that was all she had thought. No, she knew far better that he would tear her apart and bleed her to get that name. She would gladly give it, in due time.

"Fenris," Danarius motioned to the white haired elf, "Please escort, Miss Lyrium to retrieve her things, as she will be spending the evening with us." He then moved away, six or seven other men following him as an escort. It seemed that Danarius was quite taken with her, so he left his watchdog to be sure she arrived safely, most likely a measure of the money he'd spent on her.

She could not shake the feeling that Fenris knew something, like he had seen through her already, but then he was watching her closely as she sauntered back into the dressing room with him, the other girls cleared out, not wanting to disturb her as she'd been bought by a high-bidder that night. Hawke sighed inwardly, but hummed a bit outwardly.

"You do know what he will do to you." It was a rusted sort of tone, as though the voice hadn't been used very often, but none the less a tone that would melt a woman's heart, a normal woman without drive, and even some cold women like Hawke herself, but that would have to wait, perhaps even be in another lifetime.

Hawke looked back at Fenris, wide eyed for a moment, feigning ignorance, "He will likely use me as any other man would a body like mine." She knew better, but still spoke the lie, "Should I be afraid of him for some reason...Fenris~?" She purred at the man, "Though I must say he's not exactly my type, I prefer...pointed ears to human ones." She gave him a lust-filled glance to see if it would affect him.

Fenris quirked a brow, but did not show any inclination towards her advances, though inwardly he wished he could perhaps have the broken husk his master would leave behind...she was a very attractive woman, without a bit of shame coloring her body as she dressed in front of him, "I cannot say, nor should I have spoken to you about it. I am sure it will get back to my master, but I wished to ask." He hadn't actually ever voiced concern for any woman his master paid for, but this one held something that interested him, especially the way that she had ignored Danarius' stare that would have made any other girl upon the stage shiver with fright. There was, despite his best efforts, a horrible attraction to her. Something under her skin pulsed with danger, and it attracted him desperatly to her. He was a slave so all he could do was drink in the vision of her, knowing his master would torture him for lingering, for being the one she stared at. He already knew what his master intended with this, knowing that he was taking her to her untimely demise, likely in front of him. That was the punishment he knew awaited him, and though he knew it, he could not bring himself to tell her to run, selfishly enjoying every movement she made, and the scent that drifted off of her as she dressed in something less covering than her dress she'd worn on stage, though the boots were more than covering enough for her long legs. Fenris wondered what it might feel like to be wrapped in those legs, feel a woman like her writhe under him. Though she didn't smell like most women Danarius took to his bed there was something off about that.

She chose to dress slowly, taking her time, all the while her mind at work on how her plan would unfold. Fenris's small commentary hadn't sped her process any, every choice of clothing was something she wanted exactly to wear, devise attentions from the men there and the women alike. A rogue thought trickled through her mind, _You may die by the bodyguard's hand if you're not quick enough._ That would be pure irony, a poor slave who'd already taken an undue interest in her, getting thrown into killing her, while she wants to murder his master, a little insurance might help, she pulled up her boot and zipped it, her eyes look at him, their color was gold(altered by a bit of magic) that met a mossy gray green, she spoke almost in earnest, as though the innocent girl might have figured out what was to be done with her, "If...it goes badly, make it quick." She smiled awkwardly and picked up her bag that she'd brought with her.

He felt a twinge...it was as though his heart wrenched at the tone of her plea. Had she? Fenris straightened up and walked over to her, how would he answer? Taking her bag he inclined his head a little, "If I am ordered to do it, I will try." It wasn't much, as too often Danarius took pleasure in killing women himself, but this might be an odd circumstance. Only time would tell, and there was not much left, "We must leave now that you are readied." His voice was almost a broken admission of what was to come, and the strange sorrow he felt for it. This was not something he had experienced before and though he tried not to think on it too much, a disturbing worry crept up in his mind as he lead her out to the car.

Hawke followed, her boots making no noise as she followed behind him plans formulating in her mind she was quite ready to die but she still walked proudly, and waved to her friends who called her ever so lucky, oh yes, luck smiled upon her as she stepped into the car they'd sent for her. Fenris rode with her, keeping silent the whole time. He was a bad distraction, and she had already wanted to touch him, but it wasn't something she could do, "Hey, do you think after he's done with me, I could get some quality time in with you, Fenris~?" Her smile was coy, flirting was her defense against her attraction, making sure she was still playing the part of the paid escort.

Fenris couldn't keep his face impassive and let a small smirk escape before settling it back to the stoic expression he'd had before, "I do not think so," _No matter how much I may wish it._

She pouted cutely, but soon looked out the window as they were soon to arrive at their destination.

It was a large dark looking place, a mansion of sorts, foreboding and terrifying, Hawke had expected no less. It wasn't like the bastard had to hide his true nature, not like he had in the beginning, he had power even more than before so he could openly display his "eccentricities", no matter how society looked at blood mages, if you had the money to hide behind you never had to truly hide your real self.

He stepped out and opened her door, offering a hand to help her out, he knew the rest of the "staff" would see it and wonder what was going on. Fenris never touched the women his master brought to the house, but she was a divine creature that would soon be wrested from his hands, any fleeting touch was worth the pain he would endure after she was gone. Her skin against his threw wild fantasies into his mind, desperation, want, need, and the pain of knowing he was a slave, and his master would have her, he could not help himself as he leaned to her ear, still holding her hand, "Please...a name."

Hawke had not thought anything of him helping her out of the car, figuring it was simply convention, however the look upon the rest of those that were at her arrival gave another interpretation, and then he asked for her name, oh had she been a younger girl, she would have given him the world, but she was not the child she had been, romantic thoughts no longer stirred her heart, but she smiled, a genuine one that dazzled many and beckoned his ear to hers, "Methyria Hawke, keep it a secret." If it made the poor soul happy, she wasn't one to tear such thoughts from others. However, if he thought she was going to die easily at his master's hands, he was sorely mistaken.

Fenris breathed in her scent as she spoke her name in his ear, the smile she'd shown him took away his breath. She was as breath taking as the bird that flew so free, he simply nodded, leading her into the house while carrying her bag with him.

A woman with black hair and stark eyes was the one who greeted them first, leering at Fenris as though he was not just Danarius' property but her own. She wore a rich gown of deep purple, "Oh, so the dog finally brought in the new plaything." She looked at Hawke, measuring her, daring the girl to continue onwards, "Well, at least she's somewhat good looking. She won't be after our lord and master is done with her, now will she?"

He held her bag, and stood there, wishing he could run, but then he glanced nervously back at Hawke, finding that she stood there confident, and more radiant than the woman in front of him in all her finery, "Mistress Hadriana, Master Danarius asked me to escort her here, he will not wish to be kept waiting longer."

Hawke smirked, "That's right, Haddy, I got paid for, so I'd rather not you invoke your master's wrath by detaining me longer." She giggled girlishly, and then spoke with an edge to her tone, the sweet facade dropping for a moment, "Though I could make short work of you before that if you like."

Hadriana felt a sudden wave of fear, a most unbecoming feeling for a blood mage like herself, she recovered but not without a loss of color, "Very well. Fenris, Come see me after you have finished with our master." She left on a turn of her heel, cursing under her breath.

Fenris was perplexed as to where the acid in Hawke's voice had come from, but he didn't ask any questions. He missed Hadriana's demand of him while he puzzled over that small transformation. It didn't stay, as the woman followed him she stayed chirping about random things talking to herself as she walked behind him. She had a keen eye as she oo'd and ah'd about the number of guards, and servants. Hawke was polite in that reference. Every "servant" was a slave. Owned for life by Danarius, but that wasn't too abnormal for a mage of his status, particularly not blood mages.

Though her ramblings seemed to be simple observations all of it was going down in her map of the house, the pauses, the notes of guards, how many there were. It was the formulation of a plan in her mind, exactly where she could run to without getting caught, or finding too many servants. She had already added to her list that Hadriana was going to die just as horribly as Danarius. She came to a stop in front of a painting, blue-green eyes looked out of the portrait at her, the bastard kept a picture of her mother? What sick?

Looking back, Fenris saw what she had paused at, "That is...Danarius' first wife. She died before I came here. He said he had to sacrifice her for more of his power, but I am unsure about it, she does not look like the type of woman who would...bend to anyone's will." Oddly the painting reminded him of Hawke. He woke from his small respite, "We are late, but nearly there." His words were a bit broken, but he was almost sure he wanted to run with this woman rather than lead her to her death. But the fear of pain made him comply with his orders, and lead her to the final room.

Hawke wasn't stupid, nor did she believe the bastard called her mother his first wife. She knew her mother had denied him, turned him down for a poor mage...and here he was saving face for her insult. She smiled at Fenris' compliment to her mother. Lea Hawke was never a woman to bend to anyone's will, not even her beloved's. Her eyes closed against the anger, and followed Fenris to the door she was to enter. No panic, only calm as the door was opened to Danarius' play room.

The man sat in a chair, drinking a goblet of wine, no shirt on his pallid fur covered chest. He gave a lust filled gaze over Hawke's new clothing choice, "My dear Lyrium girl, your seductive clothing choice is quite arousing." He stood, walking towards her, "Come in, Come in. Ah you as well, Fenris. You'll be watching this."

Again the lurch of her stomach, the hatred festering inside of her, but nothing would make her drop her facade, right now, the slave dog was in the room, that added a complication to her plan that she wasn't sure how to deal with yet. She watched as Fenris came in closing the door behind him, and kneeling down beside her, his head bowed. Submission of a stronger person to a weak disgusting mage, her blood boiled, but this was how it was...This is what she had to deal with to get her hands around his throat.

Kneeling there, Fenris waited, punishment would happen shortly, then he'd have to watch...watch this strange defiant...and dangerous woman die...why did she have that air of danger around her? Who would have thought it of a woman who spent her days selling herself, she did not smell like she did...but she had...

Danarius leaned over Fenris and smirked, "You've been a bad boy, little wolf." With a touch the Lyrium markings seared a dark blue, Fenris' body spasmed in pain, a tortured expression on his face, "You have been coveting what I bought...Haven't you?" His hand snapped out to Hawke and dragged her against him, she seemed to be in shock, "Well, You shall watch me as I take her, over and over again till I rip her in half and feed you her heart." He spoke with poison on his tongue, then turned her face to him and kissed her, roughly. A mistake...a sore one as she kissed back, a sensation of numbness spread from his mouth outwards. He dropped to his knees, breathing still, but unable to talk, his punishment fading on Fenris, but still the pain kept the man stilled as he stared in confusion at his master.

"My my, what do we have here? Danarius, do you feel your control leaving? Incapable of casting a single spell, and all from a kiss." She smirked as she dropped her jacket on the ground, "You see, twelve years is a long time for a girl to wait, especially to take revenge on the man who murdered her mother." The wig still shone black and shimmering, but the gold from her eyes had faded, revealing the same blue-green eyes her mother had, and Danarius' face showed fear, real fear for the first time Fenris had ever known, "Oh, he remembers a woman who denied his advances, ran away and married a lesser mage." She moved swiftly, rearing back she brought her fist down hard into Danarius' face, sending the man into the ground and causing his head to bounce off the ground. She smirked, "Do you know, if you'd left your bodyguard outside...hadn't tortured him, I would have let you have a much more peaceful death." She glanced back at Fenris, "Leandra Amell was my mother, Lea Hawke to her husband, and this man, shortly after I had lost all my siblings, and my father, came and murdered my mother." She grinned and turned back, "I'm sure you'll try and protect your master, but until you can move again, I'm going to show him what fear is."

Danarius laid there, immobilized by something from her lips, he could feel it starting, that true fear he'd not felt for years...and now this...girl...no it was a monster in the skin of a woman, she was a demon of vengence come to murder him. He glanced at his slave who had hated him, feared him, pleading to be saved by his hand. Fenris simply watched laying there in pain. No movement save for gray-green eyes watching how the woman moved.

"Now, how to go about it? Should I slit your throat? No, too much suspicion, oh, I know..." Hawke kicked Danarius over onto his back, the strike on his face likely to bruise soon enough. She straddled him, a disturbing sight to Fenris, she smiled in a disgusted manner, "By my hands, Methyria Hawke's hands...you'll die and seem like it was a happy thing." No one had really noticed that her nails were sharp, and painted, she dug them into the man's chest, a manner that looked as if he'd given her ecstasy beyond any other. She sat there and watched the man's body spasm, a convulsion of pain, and then he stopped breathing all together. She sighed, there was still time, she stood up from the uncomfortable thing that had been stabbing her through his pants and quietly walked over to where Fenris laid, "Now then. Want to murder me as your master would most likely wish? Or will you let me finish this?"

He blinked, Danarius...was dead...it was...an odd feeling, wishing he had some sort of hand in it. But he looked up to her, this woman who he had known smelled of danger...and smiled, speaking brokenly, "Who...else do you n..eed to be rid of?"

Hawke smirked and lightly traced his cheek, she wasn't surprised that he recoiled, "Haddy put herself on my list with her little interlude in the foyer."

The look in Hawke's eyes was devilish at best, and down right scary at worst. Fenris twitched at the thought of Hadriana's interaction...and how she'd react to her master being dead...indifference and she'd murder Hawke and keep him on a leash shorter than Danarius, "How are you going to do this?"

"I've got a plan, just lay there and look limp. You won't have to do anything about it."


	2. Chapter 2

Grace, deadly elegance, that was how Methyria Hawke moved. Every step was well planned and thought out. It wasn't like when she lost her mother, a stumbling fool. No, years had not been kind, but they had been useful. The devilish smirk that graced her slightly smeared and far too red lips was one that could shake the most chaste of men from their vows, and bring down nations if she so chose. However, all she wanted was to finish her business and get out of the Imperium with her head still attached to her shoulders, it was risky, but she'd already decided on what to do with the elf, he just had to trust her once she was done.

Fenris watched silently as she began pulling a few things from her bag, he hadn't thought that a woman like her would have that kind of weaponry. And the bag certainly hadn't been that heavy when he'd been carrying it. The blades seemed lighter than most, and she grinned stripping off her boots for a pair of sneakers. She was much shorter without the heels, but the long legs were far too lovely as she moved towards the door, Fenris wondered exactly where she'd hidden those knives she'd brought out, he caught a flash of blade from under the skirt she wore as she turned the knob and in a giggling manner greeted the slaves walking by. He could hear her chatting as she closed the door behind her. Would she murder the slaves as well? Would this become a massacre? All he could do was lay there and wait for her return, and with a sinking feeling he felt as though she would never return for him.

Hawke moved freely around the house the guards still standing, though they were no longer breathing. She did like that trick, but it would only last so long. She planned every step, once she was done with Hadriana the guards would all fall, and the slaves would panic and leave. If they didn't leave she'd scare them fast into leaving. Sure they'd likely get caught again, but most of them would find something to do with themselves. That was not her concern however. Not right now.

The woman's dark hair was being brushed by a rather timid serving girl, "Orana, you stupid little whelp, don't tug. Brush slowly." The woman's cold blue eyes met with the reflection of Hawke, and her eyes seemed colder, despite the smile on her lips, "Oh, has the master sent you to tend to me as well? You seem very well for having been with him this whole hour." Hadriana waved off the slave girl who Hawke marked as one that needed a little extra help.

"Never, I decided to find you on my own." She gave the woman a coy grin, moving before Hadriana could react, and slamming the woman out of her chair into the floor. The sound of her head colliding with the floor wasn't terribly loud, but the sting would be enough to knock the woman a bit for a loop. Hawke would take glee in making her last moments fearful.

Hadriana looked like she was in shock and disbelief, no one could do this, she was a mage, an exceptionally good blood mage at that. But the smile that graced this woman's lips was one that shot terror into Hadriana's heart, but she could never admit fear, instead spitting rage for this kind of manhandling, "How DARE you touch me. Pigsty vermin. I should have known my master had erred when he brought you into this house. You disgusting whore!" Though her words were venom filled, the fear in her eyes was obvious, no blade to cut her hand, no staff to cast magic, she relied so heavily on those items that she was completely at the mercy of some devil human.

"I'm only finishing the job I took on when I was a child, Haddy. Your master saw to it he'd be on my mind for years and years." Hadriana hadn't been his apprentice when it had happened, so she didn't know about it, but the way the woman had automatically treated Fenris when they arrived, it had sealed the woman's fate, "So slow and painful or quick and painful?" There was no other option, pain was part of the equation for blood mages every time Hawke took one out.

"I will curse you!" Hadriana's lip trembled as she stared up, knowing her end was near, Hawke felt no remorse as she cut the mage's throat. Fast it had been, though painful still as the woman bled out on the floor, gasping for air and no voice to call her demons. Shrieks filled the air as the clamor of armor hitting the ground echoed throughout the house. Slaves that were not as cowed as they had appeared to be, stole what they could and left, dragging others with them. The house was emptied, now Hawke had to retrieve the last living creature, besides herself. Slowly she moved through the house, the halls covered in blood from the guards she'd killed on her way to Hadriana's room. Passing by the kitchen, she picked up a bottle of something, and a napkin. Popping the cork she sniffed it and took a sip. It was bitter and sweet, not something she liked terribly much. Taking the cloth she'd snatched and twisting it, she grinned at her makeshift fire bomb. Gleefully she skipped up the stairs all the slaves had gone. Surprising they'd evacuate so cleanly, but the years of planning, Hawke had planted a few elves inside the house, they weren't broken like the others, and the moment they'd seen her, they'd known what was happening.

She came back to the door she'd left, and carefully opened it, finding that Fenris was no longer prone on the ground, "Breathing easier now?" She was smattered with blood her shoes soaked as she walked into the torture chamber, "I'll get changed and then we can get the hell out of here." She stripped out of her clothing and shoes, blades jingled as they fell, her clothing piled atop Danarius still form, she moved swiftly, yanking out shorts and a tank top, both of a dark color, she picked up her bag, tossing a few knives that seemed unblemished by blood into it, and turned, "Good Riddance." She smirked happily. The last thing she rid herself of was the red on her lips. A strange look it was, but her true lip color was more alluring than the painted one had been.

Fenris could not understand how this woman was so calm with what she'd done. Seemingly she'd massacred the whole house...save for him. At least that's what he thought, and his mossy green eyes said as much even though he was unsure how to ask. He silently tried to stand, "Are you going to kill me as well?"

Hawke looked back at him, "Now why would I kill a slave? Seems like a waste of time and resources, plus you're cute." He thought she'd killed them, right? "The other slaves already escaped. I made sure to scare them into leaving." Her lips quirked up as she moved to help him up, "I don't kill defenseless people." She helped him to the wall, and let him rest there as she pulled out a lighter from the pocket of her jacket and lit the napkin. She watched it for a few moments, then with a seemingly grand flourish, Hawke sent it sailing into one of the walls. Flames exploded from the broken glass, covering the wall and spreading fast. Moving with speed he hadn't witnessed earlier, she threw open the door, then yanked the elf with her, carefully avoiding blood and body parts as she moved them swiftly towards the exit. Not the quietest way to get rid of a mage politician, but it was ever so much more fun. She stalked down the road supporting Fenris much more than he thought she was capable of. Hawke was looking for something.

"Where are we going?" Fenris was apprehensive at best when it came to this woman who had just taken him from the only place he could remember. It was abnormal. He felt as though it was some strange fantasy that the Fade had brought him, and soon he would awake to find that he was not leaning against a strange woman who had opted to save him, but still in the house Danarius grinning over him and laughing at his 'little wolf'.

Hawke smirked, "Finding a car that won't be missed and hitting up a motel for the night." There was a sharp clattering noise in her ear, causing the woman to wince, she knew there was going to be a sudden lecture from the planning department of her little operation and soon the story teller's voice carried into her head.

"So why are you dragging along a now loosed slave...bodyguard with you?" The voice was deep and had a bit of a sarcastic timbre to the smooth tone.

That was not necessarily the best thing to hear, "I'll explain later. And I'll need your help as well. It'll be two tickets for the flight not just one." There was silence on the other end, then a small chuckle and agreement. It was good to have such a smart friend watching out for her. She found a nicely beaten up looking vehicle, it looked like it hadn't been well taken care of, but likely ran. It was also old enough that it didn't have a car alarm installed. Smirking she leaned Fenris up against the side, and began her work on opening the door. It was an easy process, she carried items for this sort of thing all the time. Slipping the thin metal strip in-between the window and the door, she tugged lightly until she heard the click. Door opened she unlocked the back of it and stuffed the elf in the back seat, laying him out, "Keep your head down for the time being. You're a little too recognizable to have you in the front seat." Shutting the door she slipped back to the front seat and started tearing out wires from under the steering column. Hot-wiring had been one of her first skills, but it still took a couple tries. The engine sputtered to life and she grinned slamming the driver's side door, she mentally double checked where they were and headed to the nearest motel for the night. She drove at speed, but not recklessly, knowing that if she was caught by the police with a stolen car, and a stolen slave...well that would be the end of this adventure.

Fenris lay staring at the roof of the car, in complete shock that this was actually going on. This woman had done what so many others had attempted to do, she had killed one of the most evil magisters in the Imperium, without magic, without storming the gates, without a war. It was amazing to him, but surely Hawke did not have a use for him, so as soon as he was able to move he would no longer have the choice of staying with her. This troubled him deeply as he thought on about how to make himself useful. He could fight, he was a very good fighter, perhaps he could work as her bodyguard, not that she particularly needed it with what he'd seen as they left his ex-master's house, he wanted to know the purpose behind her generosity, perhaps it was not random like he had thought it was.

Pulling into the parking lot of a dingy looking motel, she sighed, this was just wrong, she hated these places, they generally charged by the hour, and she was not one of those kinds of girls, but it was likely to be cheap if she paid for the night. Her eyes scanned the counter as she entered. A slight elven woman stood behind the counter, chattering at a phone while a television blared in the background. The elf woman's hair was a dull brown color, her eyes a slate green, she was well enough dressed, but something seemed very dour about her looks. Hawke smiled and began the process of renting a room. It didn't take long, and with how she was dressed, she played up that she had a very fun night ahead of her with someone. The woman smiled knowingly, and handed the room key over without a question, a small bidding of hopeful enjoyment given as Hawke left the lobby.

Driving the car to the farthest row of rooms, she hopped out, grabbing her bag and Fenris from the rear seat, ambling him over to the room's door. She was too caught up in thought to pay attention to how Fenris was staring at her.

The room was nothing remarkable, it was yellow in color, and only had one bed. There were however several blankets and covers on the bed, as well as four pillows. Hawke dropped Fenris onto the bed as well as her pack. She moved back to the door to shut it, after flicking on the light, she slid down against the door and let out a long held breath. It was done. The death of a man she'd hated for years was the end of that chapter of her life. Hawke almost wanted to cry with relief.

Staring at her form crouched against the door, he could not help but want to ask questions. He needed the answers, "Where are we headed?" He felt awkward for a moment, perhaps he was not meant to know, it wasn't like he had been treated with any exceptional kindness, he was merely a slave without a master now, and perhaps this woman was looking to have him as her own slave...though truth be told he didn't mind the thought nearly so much as he had minded being Danarius' property, "You are obviously not going to kill me, does that mean you wish to keep me as your slave?"

Not a moment's rest. Hawke stared at him, "Right now, we are not headed anywhere, tomorrow we are headed to the airport, for a flight the hell out of this disgusting place. Kirkwall is where we'll be headed. Not the greatest place, but it's well outside the Imperium, and Maker save us the only place I've got friends." Her head tilted back as she rested herself against the door. His next question irked her, "Killing you is not part of the plan and I don't believe in slavery. In fact if I could single handedly eradicate it, I would. However, the world is not as such that I can manage it, yet." She sighed and looked at him as he lay there, "You looked like you needed help, so I'm helping." The lopsided grin that shown on her face was genuine, much like the one she'd given him as she stepped out of the car, "After we get to Kirkwall you can go wherever you want, do whatever you want. I'll even help you get set up to start with." She chuckled tiredly, "Freedom has a lot of work involved."

He'd listened as she'd spoke, taking it all in, and finding himself relieved but a little disappointed at the same time, "I won't be staying with you?" He hadn't wanted to sound that disappointed about it, had he? But his tone was utterly devastated sounding as he spoke, "I...only mean that, perhaps it would be easier to adjust with my savior close by." He was trying not to sound needy, or give away the fact that he felt safer near her. And traveling to some random city with no knowledge of how to be anything other than a guard dog made him leery of going out on his own. He shifted to sit up, his body still sore from earlier, but he could move on his own. He'd show her he was worthwhile in being her companion.

Pursing her lips she contemplated his words. She could understand his being scared of being alone in the world. And his attitude was one that she didn't mind so much. He would grow confident as time went on, and who better to give him confidence than the one who'd stolen him away? "Alright, so we get to Kirkwall and you can live in the building. However we need to get a few things together first before I call it a night." Standing she took inventory of what was in her bag. Some clothing, bits and pieces, blades that she needed to dissolve. And enough cash to get the necessary items to disguise Fenris. Since he was rather well known, she'd need a specific paint to cover his lyrium with, and a few items to make the glamour to change his hair and eye color. As well as clothes that didn't reek of slave. Shifting for a moment, "Hold still while I check your sizes." She gave a quick grin as she pulled out a measuring tape from her bag and got to work on getting his sizes listed off in her head, though she paused for a moment, "Is it okay for me to measure you? Because it does involve touching you, and perhaps getting you to stand." While she might have very well enjoyed touching him, better to get his permission. The elf was there because she was helping him, nothing more than that. There couldn't be more than that for Hawke. Not till she was safely out of the Imperium.

"Measured?" He glanced at his current attire, it wasn't particularly soiled, but it did have his departed master's design taste to it. Easily recognizable to say the least. He nodded and shifted to stand up, catching her scent. It was entrancing, but it was not the time nor the place to act upon his interests, "Should I strip?" He'd been fitted before, and Danarius preferred him being nude to be sized properly.

Hawke blinked, then shook her head, her black wig shifting oddly on her head. Sighing, she pulled the wig off, revealing a hair net and bobby pins holding down tresses of what appeared to be several colors, "No, you're good dressed. I'm not going for skin tight, though it does suit you well." She gave a flirtatious smirk, "I'll be able to find something decent enough with just the base measurements." She could tell he was finely muscled, toned and likely he looked amazing under the clothes he wore. She moved to get a measure over his chest, avoiding contact with his skin since lyrium reacted to those with mage power and she didn't want him to know her full abilities yet.

He stood still as she moved around him measuring his body, though her touch was through cloth he felt his skin burn in a way he'd not known before. The back of his mind he was begging her to touch him directly, but she refrained, as if avoiding touching him at all. When she knelt down before him to get his inseam he had to concentrate not to allow his hands to touch her. Fenris did allow his mind to wander to lurid thoughts of her fingers sliding down his zipper and finding how far his lyrium markings went. His thoughts abruptly left him at the sensation of her hand running up his inner thigh to get the measurement of his inseam. Fenris's breath hitched momentarily, barely noticeable at all but he still felt embarrassed by his reactions. He'd had better training than this, but something about this woman was throwing all of that out the window already.

She'd mostly not done it on purpose. Mostly. His reaction had been slight, but getting even that little out of him meant she was more of a distraction to him than he could handle. In some ways Hawke was pleased with that reaction. After all she'd made herself highly appealing to men of all kinds, but he was a true test of what she could do. And the smallest lingering blush was simply too amusing not to grin over. As she stood up she gave him an impish smile, "Too close for comfort, Fenris~?" She asked in a jovial tone.

Fenris had a sudden urge to push this woman down and show her exactly how close she'd gotten and what kind of a reaction his body was having to her touch. It was almost a feral sort of reaction to Hawke, "No. However you may wish to get to your errands before the night grows later." His tone was a little lower than it had been before, a huskiness to it that he could not hide. The poor elf was getting all hot and bothered simply from touch through clothing. It was ridiculous. He was not the trained to be so easily riled, but this woman with slight action could make his trained mind revert back to that of a man who only wanted a woman in the most carnal of senses. His eyes dark as he looked at her, even with that ridiculous thing on her head, he simply wanted to bury his body in hers and the hell with the rest of her plan.

Hawke stepped back from that tone. It sent shivers up her spine. Something she wasn't sure she enjoyed. She smiled a bit, "Yes. Need to get that all done, and then sleep. Actual sleep." She could ignore most if not all of her own attraction to him, except when his eyes were like that. His gaze seemed to burn her with how hotly he was looking at her, "So, I will be back." She avoided it all, denied it, shoved any idea of responding to him down into her lock box of things she'd deal with when she got home. Heading out the door, she nearly ran to the car. He was trouble. Attractive, recently freed, and rearing for excitement trouble. She put him on her list of 'no touchy' as she had any man she'd been attracted to. The list was far shorter than most would have thought, and his name was now on it in big bright bold letters.

As the door to the room shut, Fenris took a deep calming breath. Was he only attracted to the power that had freed him? Glancing in the mirror behind the TV he shook his head at himself. No. It was deeper than that. Her scent, her body, her touch...everything about her called to his real nature, the wild animal that was hidden in every one. When they left the Imperium, and got back to her home in Kirkwall...he would make efforts to court her. He only hoped there was no one there who already had her heart.


End file.
